1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metal roofs and more specifically to a metal roof retrofit skylight, which allows a skylight in a metal roof to be efficiently replaced with a new skylight.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many pre-engineered structures use skylights to provide the interior of the building with natural lighting. By allowing natural light into the interior of the building, energy consumption is reduced. Commonly, at the time of re-roofing, a membrane roof system is selected. It appears the prior art does not disclose a method of preserving or efficiently replacing existing skylights in the metal roof. Consequently, the skylights are covered over with the new roofing system, thereby eliminating the natural day lighting of the building and increasing energy consumption.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,608 to Makin discloses a flush mounted self-flashing dual pane skylight. The Makin patent includes a skylight, which is preferably rectangular and is made up of upper and lower light transmitting panes having two mutually opposed side edges and opposed top and bottom edges. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,576 to Gumpert et al. discloses a metal roofing skylight. The Gumpert et al. patent includes a skylight system and method of making the same for use on metal roofs, such as those of the standing seam variety in which the edges of the light admitting opening are folded back away from the opening to form a lip surrounding the opening.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a metal roof retrofit skylight, which allows a skylight in a metal roof to be easily replaced with a new skylight, when a metal roof is replaced with a membrane roofing material.